And Sand We Shall Become
by lemonlime109
Summary: Starting after Kenzi's rescue from the Kitsune, Kenzi and Bo meets a strange Fae who legends say could control time itself.


Short first chapter (a teaser really) of a story I've been thinking of for Lost Girl. Following chapters should be longer just needed to get this out. Feel free to leave a review or comment all **Constructive **Criticism is appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl all materials are the property of their respective owners (showcase mostly)

Kenzi quickened her pace as she rounded the corner. The two men that had been trailing her since she passed the liquor store were beginning to gain on her. Why did she refuse Bo's offer to come along? She thought some time away from Bo would be good, he had been hanging around her ever since she got saved from the Kitsune. She just needed some time alone. Now she was regretting that decision.

She took a look over her shoulder and noticed that only one of the guys was still behind her. "Where did your little friend go?" she thought. Her question was soon answered when his "friend" stepped out of the alleyway just in front of her. He was 6'4 and built like a tank. A tattoo wrapped around the left side of his face, vaguely insectoid in appearance with bulging twitching eyes.

"Hey there, how's it going?" Kenzi asked as she reached for the mace and her bag (bear strength), making sure her dagger was still there as well. Are they Fae or human? She hoped for the latter at least than she would have a chance. "Insect face" sauntered closer to her.

"Nothing much just looking for something tasty," He replied a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Well I taste terrible," Kenzi glanced back and saw Insect Face's friend was quickly closing the gap.

"Hey little girlie-" Before he could even finish his sentence Kenzi pulled out her mace and sprayed him directly in his eyes, the friend yelled and drew back covering his eyes with his hands. Kenzi stayed just long enough to see a scorpion's tail sprout from his back and begin slashing the air before she began running. 'Fae, definitely Fae.'

"Hon are you okay!" Kenzi heard over her shoulder.

"I'm fine Hayden, just get the girl!"

"Hon? Great, Now I'm being chased by gay scorpion men," Kenzi thought as she ran.

Kenzi could hear the loud thud her pursuers feet on the ground behind her. The rhythmic thud soon became the sound of several pairs of feet beating against the concrete. She looked back expecting to see both the man chasing her, instead she caught a glimpse of Insect Face's friend galloping after her his lower body elongated and sprouted an extra three pairs of exoskeleton coated legs. "What in the Fae?" she exclaimed.

It didn't take long for her pursuer to catch her. She screamed as his hands caught her by the waist and lifted her from the ground. "Why, aren't you a lively one?" His voice was low and gravelly, originating from deep in his now exoskeleton covered chest. With effort Kenzi was able to grasp the dagger from her purse.

"Let me go you stupid bug!" With all the might in her little body, Kenzi brought the knife down onto his head. His hardened skeleton deflected the blow, but Kenzi brought it down a second causing a crack to appear in his armor cutting from the crest of his hand and running down his face to his mouth. With a primordial roar Hayden threw Kenzi into the alleyway to their right. Kenzi hit the ground hard. All the air was knocked from her lungs.

"Damn it! I Can't believe a human cracked my skeleton." Hayden declared angrily feeling the crack. As Kenzi lay their gasping "Insect Face" reached them.

"What the hell is going on? James, why are you injured?" Insect Face asked taking Hayden's face into his hands, his face showing a soft concern. Insect Face looked the same as before except his jaw was split vertically allowing it to open at each of the four corners, and his tail was now controlled held behind him.

"I'm fine, the girl is stronger than she looks," Hayden answered his mate.

"Hey hive-mind," both Hayden and James(Insect Face) looked to the now crouched and ready Kenzi, "Sorry to interrupt your little love moment, but I have places to go." The two Fae pulled apart and began moving towards her.

"You should have run when you had a chance girl," Insect Face said, his anger at the human showing in his eyes.

"Not like I would get very far," Kenzi retorted. She positioned her body to take on both of the Fae. She silently hoped that all the extra training with Bo was enough to fend them off.

"True," Hayden agreed, still moving towards her. "You seem very calm for a human facing down two Girtablilu. Who are you?"

"Her name is Kenzi," came a commanding, and strong voice from the mouth of the alley. Kenzi and the two Fae turned to see a young man standing there. He stood at 6'1 with a lean but muscular body, his skin a rich caramel. He wore a black leather hooded jacket and dark jeans. His deep hazel eyes focused on the two Girtablilu an indescribable power in his gaze. His next sentence carried an even greater power. "And she's off the menu."


End file.
